


Miraculous Ladybug Rates Mary_Chat's 'This Time'!

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Does Adrien and Marinette like Mary_Chat?, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I am in my own fic!, Let's see!, Miraculous reviews Mary_Chat!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Summary: This is what happens when your poor author is very bored, she decides to bring the characters from Miraculous Ladybug to review her fic...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Miraculous Ladybug Rates Mary_Chat's 'This Time'!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

There was a blinding flash of white light surrounding her and Adrien, and when Marinette opened her eyes again, she was in a completely different room. It was a modest place, —mismatched furniture littered her living room. A lamp that sat in the corner, the shade a hot pink with fur trim that sparkled when the bulb within was turned on. The only luxury items in the room were a sleek gaming system hooked up to a sizable TV.

With her Adrien and a girl she didn't recognize. She wore her long blonde hair in a ponytail and wore skinny jeans with black flats and a plain white crop-top, "Hey guys!" the girl exclaimed, "I'm Mary, and I'm the one that brought you here. Trust me, I don't mean any harm. I'm just here because life's just gone down the drain and I'm super bored so…" she shrugged, "I decided to bring you all here to read my fandom."

Marinette's nose wrinkled.

"You dragged us here for this?"

"Yes I did!" Mary said proudly.

"Oh..."

"Alright!" Mary clapped her hands together, "You two ready?"

Marinette and Adrien nodded, and Mary gave them a laptop.

**Mary_Chat's: 'This Time'**

**Marinette padded across the wooden floors, her bare feet making small noises despite her best efforts to be silent. She was lonely, bored. Mommy and Daddy were in the bakery, a place that Mommy had said was too dangerous for four-year-olds.**

"Says who?!?!" Marinette said offended.

**She told her when she was a big kid that she could go see inside of it. But Bridgette was a big kid. She already knew how to add and subtract, and she wasn’t allowed to go in the bakery either.**

**Which meant she was probably in her room, playing without her.**

**Marinette stopped walking just before her door. It was open, and he heard the sound of her voice imitating her dolls from her room. She leaned forward, peeking around the door to see Bridgette in her pink pajamas. She stiffened and turned around to where Marinette stood.**

**Marinette shot back from the door, not ready to be seen. She stood frozen in the hallway, straining her ears for any sign that she was quick enough and Bridgette didn’t see her. Eventually, he heard Bridgette begin playing again. She let out a breath and adjusted her onesie. It was red and black. It was her favorite set of pajamas.**

"I literally have one at home" Adrien said.

"That's because you have a secret crush on Ladybug." Mary said but suddenly covered her mouth.

"Sorry!" She peeped through her hands.

Marinette was a tomato.

**She leaned around the door again to see Bridgette’s stuffed animal bear, giving one of the dolls a ride on his back. Bridgette turned around to face her again, and she hesitantly stepped through her doorway.**

**They stared at each other for a moment. Marinette rubbed her nose and shyly asked, “Play with me, Bridgey?”**

"Awww, that's cute!" Adrien said.

**Bridgette picked Miss Sally from the Bear's back and waved it in front of her. “I’m already playing!”**

**Marinette’s expression fell. “Oh,” she said as she gazed longingly at Bridgette’s game. She stared at the ground, trying to figure out the best solution to this problem. She wanted to play with Bridgette, but Bridgette was already playing a game. How could she fix this?**

"How can you deny a cute four year old me?" Marinette huffed.

**An idea sparked in her brain. Her head snapped back up to Bridgette, eyes wide and shining with hope. “Well, then can I join your game?”**

**“Okay!” Bridgette said. She picked up her doll, and held her out to the approaching child.**

**Marinette snatched the doll from Bridgette’s grasp and sat down across from her sister. She ran her hand through the doll's black hair and asked, “What do we do now?”**

**“Sally is climbing a mountain on a Bear so Emily can help her,” Bridgette answered in a matter-of-fact tone.**

**Marinette tilted her head. A mountain? “Well, why is she climbing a mountain?”**

**“Because she has to get the magic sword, of course!” Bridgette responded. “If she gets the magic sword, then she can save Paris from the evil dragon and battle with superheros.”**

**“How is a sword gonna save people?” Marinette said.**

"That's my question" Adrien said.

**“Because,” Bridgette explained, “this sword has the power to grant you a wish! So Sally is going to use it to wish that all the bad Dragon would disappear!”**

**As the information absorbed into Marinette’s brain, a grin spread across her face. She stared at Bridgette with a determined expression, her blue eyes sparkling with innocence. “Alright, then! Let’s go save Paris!”**  
**____________________________________________**

“That was the first part we are going to take a 15-minute break.” Said Mary.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
